Inesperadas Coincidencias
by Zumekqi
Summary: Una chica experta en armas, Una hermana perdida y Un triton celoso se enontraran o los "Sombreros de Paja" Coincidenia no lo creo Resubido


Después de Film Z, antes de Punk Hazard en algún punto de One Piece.

Una semana navegando, no había movimientos por parte de la marina u otras tripulaciones. Desde hace 3 días el clima se torno en un invierno agradable. Por fin el clima se había establecido. Cada miembro estaba en lo suyo, el carpintero y el tirador en el taller en la construcción de una nueva arma. La navegante y la arqueóloga se dejaban consentir por el cocinero mientras Brook lo acompañaba con una de sus tantas composiciones. El capitán y el renito jugaban en la proa; el espadachín tenía una de sus tantas sientas conocidas.

-Sniff, Luffy. Luffy para huelo... Sniff, son rastros de pólvora, hacía el este.- El capitán se detuvo enseguida para escuchar lo que el renito pronunciaba.

-¡CHICOS! - En menos de un minuto. Cada Mugiwara estaba junto a estos- Fijen la posición hacia el Este, Ussop busca algún navío o restos de una batalla.

-Enseguida- respondió el narizón tomando lugar en el cuarto de observación.

-Luffy, que pasa. No deberíamos desviarnos del curso gran tonto.- Le decía la navegante un poco irritada a lo que el renito respondió

\- Percibo rastros de pólvora en dirección al Este, quizá allá algún herido-

-Ussop logras ver algo- - **Aún no.-**

 **-** Capitán, ya usaste **Kenbunshoku** para ver algo- pregunto el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo como de costumbre

\- No encuentro nada, ni restos de batalla-

\- **¡CAPITAN!** Rastros de humo a unas 3 leguas, parece que se esta quemando algo-

\- Estas seguro Ussop no siento la "voz" de nadie- un poco desconcertado el capitán

\- Andando, la escucho, esta protegiendo su ubicación solo que esta muy débil. Si no nos damos prisa desaparecerá- Hablo el espadachín tomando por primera vez lugar en la conversación.

\- Wood de verdad la escuchas Zoro, Es increíble- decían el capitán y el renito con ojos en forma de estrella.

Tardaron casi 1/2 hora en llegar a dicho lugar, un poco asombrados por lo que encontraron. Un navío en ruinas apenas y se sostenía a flote, en la cubierta se hallaban unos maderos en fuego; armas, rastros de sangre, todo cubierto de nieve.

-El barco es... Es una Galera. No es común ver este tipo de barcos.- Decía la navegante - son llevados por esclavos.

-Por la vista y desgaste del barco diría que lleva 15 años o más a la deriva - comento la arqueóloga - ese fuego no se prendió solo, busquemos a las personas a bordo.

Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Luffy y Brook quienes tomaron lugar en la exploración comenzaron a buscar en cada cabina del barco, calabozos, camarotes nada.

Sanji fue el primero en sentir a una presencia más en aquel barco. Solo que esta era en verdad muy rápida, tanto que parecía un animal salvaje o una bestia.

Fue en busca de su tripulación lo más rápido que pudo, mientras mas aceleraba su paso más caía en cuenta que algo no estaba bien, llevaba ya un rato corriendo.

Ussop, por otra parte, había encontrado el cuarto de lavado. Realmente extraño pues, la ropa que estaba ahí se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y nueva. Al escuchar risas de niños, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero callo dándose cuenta que tropezó con Sanji que se hallaba inconsciente.

-¡Nami! ¡Robín! – trataba de hacer reaccionar al cocinero sin ningún resultado

-Que pasa, Ussop-san, ¡Ah! Sanji-san- Llegaba de inmediato el esqueleto al escuchar los gritos del tirador. Sin embargo su habla fue detenida al escuchar las mismas risas.

-¡ **FUERA! … ¡FUERAA! –** Se escucho una voz femenina por todo el barco. Mientras tanto los que 2 asustadizos fueron hacia cubierta con el rubio a cuestas. No paso mucho para que el resto llegara. Muchas de las armas empezaron a suspenderse en el aire con la intención de atacarlos.

 _Xx- Detente, estas muy débil. Solo activa las trampas. Al igual que los otros se marcharan- Se escuchaba en uno de los calabozos_

 _xXx.- Pero Nee, no son como los otros, son diferentes lo siento.- Contesto una chica acercándose a la reja del calabozo._

 _Xx- Sue, si lo usas nos encontraran. Se que son diferentes, uno de ellos nos encontró. No quiero que te arriesgues. Por favor-_

 _Sue.- De acuerdo pero no me iré. Me quedare contigo- Salió, un par de minutos, de regreso traía consigo a su Zettou Kanna -(_ _._ _)_

 _S.- Por si consiguen llegar hasta aquí._

Cada uno tomo posición de batalla alrededor de Sanji pues su estado no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo todas las armas cayeron mientras al momento, flechas iban en dirección, balas de cañón, bombas de gas.

Claro que para la tripulación no fue difícil repeler lo ataques. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, desde el suelo se levantaron barras formando una jaula de " **Kairoseki** ". Una vez atrapados no pudieron hacer mas salvo pedir ayuda, la navegante se encargo de ello, lanzo unos rayos al aire en señal de auxilio.

El resto de la tripulación tardo solo un par de minutos en llegar a dicha posición, siendo Franky quien los sacara de la jaula.

-Que fue lo que paso con Sanji- decía un renito preocupado

U:-No lo sabemos, Salí corriendo al escuchar risas de niños y tropecé con el, ya estaba así.-

R:-Bien las personas que se encuentran aquí no quieren ser encontrados y tal parece que todo el barco tiene trampas.

Zoro:- Luffy, a quien sentí hace unos momento ya no esta pero hay alguien mas, se encuentra dos plantas abajo. Parece un calabozo-

L: -Bien vamos-

 **-¡FUERA! VALLANSE DE AQUÍ-** nuevamente esa voz, esta vez parecía furiosa y un poco temerosa.

Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Robín y Ussop llegaron al calabozo pasando por todas las tramas, claro solo traían leves rasguños pero sin duda era lo que había llamo más su atención pues aquellas estaban muy bien preparadas y ni que se diga del nivel de peligro.

 _Xx- Por favor, salgan de aquí. No deseo pelear-_ se escuchaba dentro del calabozo

R:- No venimos a pelear. Solo queríamos explorar- decía mientras intentaba usar su habilidad ara traspasar la reja cosa que no pudo lograr

 _Xx- Si claro y por ello, entran sin ninguna invitación. Ni traten de pasar más allá de esa reja, Todo en este lugar esta recubierto por "_ _ **Kairoseki**_ _"-_

-Ussop, tienes algo con que alumbrar, no creo que sea la misma persona que escuchamos hace un momento- comentaba el espadachín por lo bajo.

De su bolsa saco un _Flash Dial,_ activándolo, cada uno de los presentes estaba en shock. Era posible que una persona en ese estado estuviese con vida aún. Dentro del calabozo se encontraba una chica de cabello corto, con desnutrición aparente, tez blanca quizá: se encontraba sentada a una silla de madera, atada y encadenada, (para que se den una idea ( /imagenes/saw-2-playstation-3_ )) en el suelo se podía observar manchas de sangre, por si fuera poco, unos cables estaban conectados a dichas cadenas y siguiendo su curso conectaban a un interruptor.

La arqueóloga tenía una idea de lo que podría suceder si se activaba ese interruptor sin embargo decidió probar que es lo que esa chica diría o haría algo. Solo alcanzo a rosar el interruptor, cuando una espada posaba en su cuello, solo hasta emitir un pequeño gemido fue que todos notaron el acto y por supuesto tomando posición de batalla para rescatar a su nakama.

S: _Por favor retrocede-_ acercándose lentamente a ella _\- Dijo claramente que no desea problemas. ¿Que pensabas al activar ese interruptor?_

L: Déjala tranquila, de que interruptor hablas- Zoro le indico el lugar donde se encontraba dicho objeto, dándose cuentas de los cables conectados a la silla- que es lo que hace. No importa, nos iremos, esta bien

Zoro y Robín, sabían que el inocente capitán desea averiguar que pasaba. Esta vez la situación era complicada, no sabían nada de los "enemigos" sabían que la chica con la katana era bastante rápida y sigilosa pues ninguno de los presentes noto su presencia.

Z: Luffy no es momento de jugar, la chica que esta con Robín fue quien estaba ocultado el barco no es así- decía desenfundando a **Shūsui** \- Tengo curiosidad por saber como lo hiciste. Aunque tampoco fue inteligente iniciar un fuego en cubierta.

 _S:_ _Ya veo, fuiste tu quien me encontró, no importa- baja su espada solo para soltar a Robín- Sigo los deseos de Nee-san y si no quiere pelar no lo hare, solo váyanse por favor.- Bajo su espada y permaneció firme._

Z: no eres divertida, creo que te arrepentirás de haber bajado tu espada.

En ese momento Luffy estiro los brazos para activar el interruptor, paso un minuto y…

L: Moh!, no pasa nada- Sin embargo Zoro y Robín notaban la cara de terror que tenía Sue.

 _S: Como pudiste- Se acercó a la reja y forcejeaba con fuerza, mas bien con lo poca que tenía-_ _ **Nee, por favor, resiste… No me dejes, ¡NO!**_

Como la arqueóloga lo había sospechado al activar deba una descarga eléctrica a la persona en la silla.

R: solo fue una descarga, ¿Verdad? – Temía mucho la respuesta pues los gritos no eran buena señal-.

 _S: Una cada 30 minutos durante 13 horas- Decía sollozando- no hemos tenido alimento en días, No… ¡NO PUEDE SOPORTARLO, NO AGUANTARA! ¡Y ES TU CULPA!_

Se lanzo a Luffy con la espada en mano a penas y siendo bloqueada por Zoro. El pequeño capitán corrió al interruptor tratando de desactivarlo

 _Sue: ¡NO! Porque lo hiciste_

L: Para que dejara de funcionar, solo que...- fue interrumpido por la mujer recibiendo un pequeño corte que solo rozo el brazo izquierdo.

 _Sue- Nee-san, descuida te ayudare a salir. Resiste por favor, vamos- tratando de cortar los puntos débiles de la reja sin éxito- Salgan de aquí, si se quedan aquí moriremos, siendo usuarios no tenemos oportunidad. Salgan. ¡RAPIDO!_

En ese momento en cubierta todo empezó a explotar, mástil, proa, recamaras. El resto de la tripulación corrió de inmediato al Sunny, en espera de su capitán y el resto. En los calabozos las explosiones eran más lentas, aunque el agua comenzaba a filtrarse

Z: Ussop, Nami, saquen a Robín y Luffy de aquí, les ayudare a salir- comenzando a golpear donde anteriormente Sue- Ve con ellos, yo la sacare de ahí.- dijo tajante y decidido.

 _Sue: No me des órdenes, intruso._

Z: Eres usuaria, tu lo mencionaste también dijiste que no comen en días; estas muy débil al igual que ella, si te quedas aquí no sobrevivirás.

La "prisionera emitió un gemido llamando la atención de ambos.

 _xX- Sal de aquí, Roronoa- Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho- Sue, ve con ellos. No muero fácilmente- le decía con una expresión tranquila- estas cerca de tu meta._

La más pequeña asintió y comenzó a seguir a Ussop pues aunque estaba débil aún podía caminar. Al llegar al Sunny hubo una gran explosión, todo en la Galera estallo. Todos estaban preocupados por el espadachín y algunos por la dama en cuestión, por su pate Sue se tranquilizo y se acerco al rubio, poniendo la mano en la cabeza de este por 5 segundos. Algo que solo el renito noto, al terminar se levanto quería ver si estaban a salvo pero un fuerte mareo la hizo caer, Chopper corrió a darle atención medica.

Al instante Zoro y la misteriosa chica salieron del mar. Franky subió a ambos al barco, la chica junto a Chopper estaba aliviada al ver a esa persona a salvo, con una sonrisa tenue callo desmallada.

xX- Cuida bien de ella, necesita alimento y dormir- dijo antes de caer en la misma condición

Después de 2 días el cocinero despertó a lo que todos decidieron hacer fiesta pues no habían comido muy bien con lo poco que cocinaban Nami y Ussop. Esa noche xXx despertó solo unos minutos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el cuarto medico y a su lado descansaba Sue.

xX- Al fin lo encontraste. Es Roronoa Zoro - tratando de levantarse sin éxito- espero lo hallas visto. El rubio también despertó- Volviendo a dormir.


End file.
